Take Me Home
by The Sheep Of Destiny
Summary: An AU story in which a young Claudia Donovan is adopted by two former 'Secret Service' agents, Myka and Helena. Will take you through Claudia's life with her new family. On a semi-permanent hiatus. I may or may not continue this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First off you don't have to review, but if you do then telling me what you liked and didn't like would be great. I had a really sappy rough draft of this typed out but I think that this came out much better. The story will have the Warehouse in it later on and it will show Claudia growing up until she's at the age in which we see her in the show (so 19-21). I am not a speedy updater but I do it when I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warehouse 13, or any of the characters. The title is a song title so I don't own that either (this song however di not inspire this fanfiction). The only thing I do own is the plot so don't steal.

"Well Claudia are you ready to go to your new home?" The elderly Mrs. Bell asked the six year old girl in front of her. She had been Claudia Donovan's social worker for the past year since her brother passed away. Finding a family for the young girl had been difficult but a couple that had recently left the Secret Service and opened a bookstore to start a family.

"No. I told you I want my old home back. I want Joshua, and my Mommy and Daddy." The young red head complained. "I probably won't even like these people and they won't even want me around. You don't want me around either." Claudia pouted at the thought of her new home. She didn't much understand what had happened to her family but she knew that they were never coming back.

"Look I know that this may be hard for you but these people will take good care of you. They own a nice bookstore and they'll be really nice. I'm sure that you'll like them, and that they'll feel the same way about them too." Mrs. Bell persisted.

"Fine, but I won't like them. What are their names anyways? Because I'm not calling them mom and dad." The girl may only be six but she sure was feisty.

"Well their names are Myka and Helena. And you'll have two moms instead of a mom and a dad." The social worker tried to explain it the best she could. It was something that not all children understood and although Claudia was a bright girl she wasn't sure if it would make sense to her or not.

"Okay. Well when will they be here? You said that they would be here at ten and its eleven now." Claudia said as she pointed to the clock on the wall.

"I'm sure that they're just running a bit late. Why don't you make sure that you have everything packed and I'll give them a call?" Claudia nodded in response and went to her room in the orphanage to pack her last bag. While she was in her room she left the door open so that she could hear Mrs. Bell on the phone. However, instead of hearing the older woman on the phone she heard the door open and then close and three people talking.

Picking her two bags up she put one over her shoulder and dragged the other with her as she walked down the stairs. When she got down stairs she saw two very pretty ladies talking to Mrs. Bell. She stopped in front of them and dropped her bags, "Who are you?" Claudia asked as she looked up at them with dis-taste. Most of the people that came into the orphanage weren't very nice.

The two women looked at Mrs. Bell shocked. Claudia had been described to them as a nice, well behaved young girl. "Claudia! You know better than to be so rude. This is Myka, and this is Helena. They're going to take you home in just a few minutes. Why don't you wait here while we go into my office?" Without waiting for an answer Mrs. Bell showed Myka and Helena the way to her office.

Claudia huffed and glared at the retreating forms of the three women. She sat down on her bag and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for them to come out of the office. When they did she didn't move just simply sat there. "Claudia they're going to take you home now. You just remember to call if you need anything okay?" The six year old's expression softened and she uncrossed her arms. She hugged Mrs. Bell and whispered a soft thank you in her ear. After that Mrs. Bell left the room and Claudia and turned to Helena and Myka, each of them holding one of her bags.

"Hello Claudia. I'm Helena and this is Myka. Are you ready to go home now?" Helena said gently as she bent down to Claudia's level. Claudia noticed that she had a really pretty voice that sounded nothing like her own and really long dark hair. Turning to Myka she noticed that she wore round glasses and had curly brunette hair; both of them were _very_ pretty.

Claudia stayed silent but meekly nodded her head. She followed her new mothers to a car and as they drove away she let out a sad smile. She would miss her own family but she was happy to have these new people to take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know that Claudia was seven when Joshua 'died' but I changed her age by a year because in my fic he died with his parents and not because of an artifact. And she was seven not ten because he was gone for twelve years and she's 19 in the show.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warehouse 13, or any of the characters. The title is a song title so I don't own that either (this song however did not inspire this fanfiction). The only thing I do own is the plot so don't steal.

The entire car ride home Claudia stayed silent. She simply looked out the window and frowned at the thought that she was going to have to spend all of her time with these people. She knew that Mrs. Bell didn't care where she ended up as long as it was a home which is probably why she was here. The young girl hadn't meant to be rude to her only friend but she didn't want to leave what had been her home for the last year.

"Claudia darling we're here. Why don't you let Myka and I take your bags for you?" Helena asked as Myka pulled into the drive way and parked the car. However, before Claudia could even answer her bags were being taken from the trunk and she was being led into a bookstore.

"You guys live in a bookstore?" Claudia asked confused as she looked around. However, upon hearing someone snicker at her she frowned. The red-head didn't think it was that dumb of a question.

"No Claudia. We own the bookstore but we live in the apartment upstairs. Come one why don't we show you." Myka said as Helena unlocked the door to the stairs and the apartment. Claudia followed them both silently until she got upstairs.

"Can I just go take a nap now? I'm tired." The six year old complained. She really wasn't all that tired but she didn't want to be here. Myka sighed and whispered something to Helena before walking away. "Did I say something wrong?" Claudia wondered. She knew that they wouldn't like her but she didn't mean to upset them. Helena looked surprised when the little girl said this and crouched down to her level.

"No honey, you didn't say anything wrong. Now I can show you your room and tuck you in if you like? Or would you rather go by yourself?" Helena asked as she looked Claudia in the eyes. She wanted her to know that she wasn't going to hurt or leave her.

"Um do you think that you could tuck me in?" Claudia looked down at the floor as she spoke. She had been sure that her adoptive parents would be horrible but so far Helena was really sweet to her.

"Of course I can. Your room is just down here." Helena picked up Claudia's bags and led her to her new room. "If you want then once you get all settled in we can paint it."

"Okay." Claudia looked around in amazement. The bed was full sized and she had all sorts of furniture. She climbed into the bed and kicked off her shoes, giving Helena a slight smile.

Helena pulled the blankets up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead before shutting off the light. "Have a good nap Claudia." The new mother said as she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

After tucking Claudia in Helena went to the kitchen to see if Myka was in there. Upon seeing her pulling things out to make lunch with she frowned. "Myka what's wrong? Claudia is asleep in her room, and I know that things are bit strange right now but she needs to adjust. I know that you're worried but we'll be able to do this." Helena said as she started putting the food away and Myka sat down at the table.

"She's a bit more difficult than I thought. This is going to be hard and I'm not sure that we're prepared. I mean we'll have to enroll her in school for September, and I'm sure that she'll want to decorate her room. We'll have to buy paint and it doesn't look like she has very much for clothes." Myka spoke in a panic. It hadn't really hit her how hard it would to take care of a child until they brought Claudia home.

"And what happens if she ever asks about what we did before this? We have to lie to her. And will we even be any good at this?" As her panic continued Helena sat across from her. When Myka stopped talking Helena grabbed her hands into her own and looked her in the eye.

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll take this one step at a time and she's lost her whole family of course she's a bit difficult. I think that we just have to be there for her and make sure that she's comfortable. Myka why don't you go wake her up in a little bit and I'll get started on dinner?" The British woman suggested tenderly.

"Okay, I'll wake her up when dinner is almost done. But I'm going to go make a list of everything we need to get done." Myka said with a nod of her head. She kissed Helena briefly on the lips before going towards their bedroom.

About an hour later Claudia awoke to a knock on her door. "Claudia, honey dinner is ready." Myka said as she cracked the door open and flicked the light on. "You up?"

Claudia scurried out of her bed and over to Myka when her new guardian asked if she was awake. "I'm up. What are we eating?" She asked as she followed Myka to the kitchen.

"How does pasta with sauce sound?" Myka asked as she pulled out a seat at the table for Claudia and started setting the table.

"Yummy." Was the simple reply of the little girl. A glace of water was placed in front of her and Helena dished out the food. The meal was eaten in silence, with only a few comments about how delicious it was.

When the trio was finished eating Claudia helped Myka pick up from dinner and clean the kitchen. Once done with that Myka helped her put her clothes away and Helena went to the store to pick up paint samples to look at. By the time all of this was done it was nearing seven at night and Claudia was becoming tired. So walking up to Helena she pulled lightly on the sleeve of her shirt to get her attention.

"Can I take a bath now? I'm getting tired." She finished her sentence off with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Of course you can. Let's go get you in a bath okay? Myka went downstairs to get the store ready for tomorrow but she'll be up to help tuck you in." Helena said as she showed Claudia how to use the bath and filled the tub up for her.

About a half hour later when Claudia was done with her bath she changed into her pjs and went into her room. She pulled her damp hair back into a ponytail and climbed into bed just in time for Myka and Helena to come in.

"Ready for bed?" Helena asked as she pulled back the covers for Claudia. She was answered with a nod and a yawn from the young girl. Claudia hopped into bed and waited for Myka to pull the covers up before she got comfortable. Once she had done so she smiled at each of them.

"Nighty night." The six year old said with a yawn. Helena and Myka each kissed her forehead and shut off the light as they left the room.

"Night Claudia, sweet dreams." Was the last thing that Claudia heard before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well this chapter is a bit shorter but I'm just trying to move the story forwards right now. Also there is a time jump in this chapter. And again reviews aren't needed but I love knowing what you guys like and disliked in it, it makes writing future chapters better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warehouse 13, or any of the characters. The title is a song title so I don't own that either (this song however did not inspire this fanfiction). The only thing I do own is the plot so don't steal.

As the month went on things were well in the Berring and Wells household and bookstore. Claudia has started school and had already been moved up two grades and she was adjusting well to her new household. She got along pretty well with Myka, but she saw Helena as a real mom. Helena was better at telling bedtime stories and always made her soup when she was sick. Myka spent most of her time running the bookstore but was always there to help Claudia with school work and was always teaching her new things. The only thing that she wasn't adjusting well too was the scary lady that her parents kept having meetings with.

So one Thursday afternoon after school she went into the bookstore (rather than going straight to her room to do her homework) and walked over to Helena while Myka was with a customer. Tugging on the end of her sleeve to get her attention Claudia frowned when Helena removed her hand and began talking. "I do know that you're there sweetie. If you want to talk how about we go upstairs? The store isn't busy right now so I'm sure that Myka can handle it." The young girl nodded her head in response and followed Helena up the stairs.

When they got upstairs they went into the living room and sat down on the couch facing each other. "Who is she? That scary lady that you guys keep meeting with. She won't make you go away will she? Or make me go away?" Claudia questioned. She was afraid that this woman was up to no good, and she didn't like it.

"Of course not! Oh no Claudia it's nothing like that. It's just that…Myka and I used to work for her. We left to move here and adopt you. But she wants us back at or old job.

"We keep telling her no because it's no place for a child to grow up in, but she really thinks it's important that we go back. We've been thinking about it but if we did we would have to move to South Dakota, and we would be going out a lot. Not to mention we would have to give up the bookstore." Helena said as she stroked Claudia's hair.

"Will you go back? I mean if it's that important than shouldn't you?" The little girl asked curiously. If it was so important that her parents be at their old job than maybe that's where they should be. She would get used to being alone and she would have school to keep her busy. "I know it doesn't matter too much but I don't mind. I'll miss it here, but I'm okay with moving. If this lady really wants you back at your old job than you should go. Shouldn't you?" She knew that whether or not she liked it the choice was up to her parents but she wanted Helena to know what she thought anyways.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. We have to see what Myka says and I'll have to think about it." Helena said as she heard the door open and then close. Looking over she saw Myka and smiled, she waved her over and pated the seat next to her.

"I just closed up the shop for the day. What've you two been talking about up here?" Myka said as she looked between the two.

"We were just talking about Mrs. Fredrick," Helena turned to Claudia, "that's the woman that's been visiting us." Turning back to Myka she began to further explain. "I was explaining to Claudia who she was and that she was here because she wanted us back at our old job. She doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Helena finished explaining to Myka.

She had a slight gleam in her eyes as she spoke and waited for Myka's answer. Everything would be perfect if they got their old jobs back. Sure they would have to explain to Claudia about the Warehouse and get Leena to take care of her, but that wasn't too much of a big deal. As much as Helena loved the bookstore, she missed hunting down artifacts.

"Well then I guess we better start packing." Myka replied with a big smile on her face. Letting out a laugh of joy she kissed Helena briefly before kissing Claudia on the nose. A moment later when there was a knock on the door Helena and Myka smiled brightly, already knowing who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I know this chapter is super short but I figured I would just get this out and then work on a longer chapter. The next chapter probably won't be out for a few weeks. I suck at updating and I'm kind of behind in school because I was just out sick for half of the week. And I have all sorts of tests and projects this week and then Christmas! But anyways Happy Holidays! Review with your likes and dislikes if you are so inclined.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Warehouse 13. If I did then Fargo would leave Eureka to be with Claudia and they would get married and populate the world with their nerd babies.

"Claudia why don't you go wait in your room? Pack up some of your clothes and Myka and I will call you out in a minute. We just need to talk to Mrs. Fredrick here for a moment." Helena said as Myka answered the door.

Claudia nodded her head in response. She jumped off of the couch and walked to her bedroom. Knowing that she should close her door to give them privacy she did just that. Grabbing her suitcase she began to pack up some of her clothes; everything was folded neatly just as Myka had shown her. As the young girl was packing up her clothes (and her favorite stuffed animal) she heard a few things from the other room. Among them including words like 'warehouse 13', 'school', 'trips, and then there were names mentioned too. She heard the name Leena a lot, mainly in reference to herself.

Before Claudia had realized it she had finished packing her bag and heard a light knock on her door. Opening the door she saw the lady that her mothers had been talking with-Mrs. Fredrick was what Helena had called her. "Hello Claudia, may I come in?" Mrs. Fredrick asked, looking Claudia in the eye.

"Yes ma'am." Claudia opened her bedroom door and then closed her bedroom door behind the elder woman. She had always been taught to be polite to others.

"No need for that Claudia. My name is Mrs. Fredrick and I work with your parents. I wanted to come in here and tell you myself what the three of you moving and would mean.

"First off your parents have a very dangerous job. It's an important job and they save a lot of people but it means doing some risky things. It also means that they will be leaving a lot.

"They will be going on trips of sorts-what we call missions. So you'll be by yourself often. However there are other agents that work with your parents that will be around." Mrs. Fredrick paused in her speech to let the young girl take everything in. When she didn't say anything the caretaker continued.

"Now, you'll be going to school just as you were here. At school if anyone asks what your parents do for a job you'll tell them that they work for the IRS. Do you understand?" Mrs. Fredrick asked and when Claudia nodded she smiled. "I will see you all at the Warehouse then." The older woman then stood up and left the room. She had some good news to deliver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm an asshole for not updating until now. I didn't have the motivation or inspiration and I wasn't at all sure of how to write it. But I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I probably won't update soon but thanks for reading. Also I may end this in another chapter or two and then continue it in another story. Which I think I am going to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. The plot is mine though so don't steal that.**

"Wow." Claudia Donovan said with amazement as she looked at the Warehouse. Her mommies had said that they had to wait for a man called Artie to arrive before going in but she was shaking with excitement.

"Can we pretty please go in now?"

"Claudia just wait a few more minutes okay? See that's Artie's car right there." Myka said as she spun the young girl around so that she was facing the road and could see Artie's car speeding up to the Warehouse. She watched his car move (and wondered why he was driving so fast) and blinked when it stopped only a few feet in front of her.

"This is Claudia then?" After her parents nodded he crouched down to her level and smiled. "Well Claudia I'm Artie and I'm your parents' boss. Now let's get inside, I made cookies." Artie said as he stood back up and walked towards the door. Opening it and gesturing for the ladies to go in first.

Claudia had been holding back her comments about the man's eyebrows and would wait until she got inside to tell Helena about them (Myka wouldn't think that they were funny she would just get made at Claudia) but the second she stepped inside what Artie had called the 'umbilicus' she was in awe.

It was a big long white corridor that had these cylinder things on the side of it which Myka warned her not to touch as Helena nudged her along with a soft kick to her butt. Still looking around it was pretty amazing. But a short moment later she heard a creaking sound and followed Myka in through the door.

"Well Claudia this is my office. Not the most interesting thing but we've got to wait a bit to take you into the Warehouse. Until then however have a cookie-they're oatmeal scotchies."

"Go ahead darling Myka and I have to have a chat with Artie." Helena said as she ruffled Claudia's hair and walked over to where Myka and Artie had already begun talking.

"Okay Helena." The six year old said as she walked over to a desk that had a plate of cookies on it. Grabbing one she smiled as she bit into it. She finished the cookie in her hand before eating another. A few minutes later Myka and Helena came over with Artie following behind them.

"Here put these on." Myka said as she handed Claudia a pair of tiny purple gloves. Taking off her Mickey Mouse ring she put the gloves on before putting her ring back on over her loves on her right ring finger. Once she had done so she looked up and smiled, wiggling her fingers inside of the gloves. Myka smiled back at her and Helena let out a giggle.

"Come on sweetie we've got something to show you." Nodding her head at Helena's words Claudia followed them out another door and gasped when she saw all of the stuff in front of her.

"Welcome to Warehouse 13 Clauida." Artie made a slight waving motion with his hand and gestured to the area around him. The four of them stood there (Claudia being balanced on Helena's hip so that she could see everything) basking in the amazingness of the Warehouse, their silence interupted by a voice and the sound of feet fast-walking up stairs.

"Well ,well, well, if it isn't Bering and Wells."


	6. Chapter 6

So I feel really bad about this, but I can't continue this story. I loved writing it and I love the idea of this story too. However, my muse for this story has left me. I have no idea how to even start the next chapter. Maybe during/after season four I'll work on this and post new chapters. So I'll keep this story up in case I do get an idea but I probably won't. Sorry.


End file.
